Once Upon a Christmas
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: My entry into Lace123's takari contest. TK gives Kari a very special present, please read and review.


A/N: This is my entry for Lace123's Christmas Takari contest.I promise to get the sequel to 'Dark Kingdom' up soon so this will just have to tide everyone over.This is only my second Romance so I hope you like it please be sure to review at the end.

Once Upon A Christmas-

Kari sat silently behind a tree stalking her prey as he came into view.In her hands she carefully patted the snow into a good-sized ball and took aim.As soon as he came into rage she leapt out letting the snowball fly, hitting the blonde right in the face.

TK looked up in shock as the ball burst onto his face snapping him out of his thoughts.His blue eyes quickly scanned the trees looking for his assailant only to be greeted by another snowball.This one was followed by a giggle that he immediately placed."Kari you just wait" he said playfully forming his own ball.

Kari leapt out of her hiding place charging TK and tackling him into the soft white powder that covered the ground sending the flakes flying.TK reached up pulling her face down to his placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Good to see you too" she said after breaking away looking deep into his blue eyes seeing nothing but love in them.The pair had been together since they where fifteen years old and now Christmas of their fourth year approached, their love stronger than ever.

"Am I late?" TK asked looking around for the rest of the group for the first time.

The brown haired girl shook her head "The other's aren't here…" Before she could finish excited chatter filled the air soon followed by the appearance of the digidestined, except for Mimi who was still in America.

Their brother's gave them wide smiles "You two love birds ready to go Christmas shopping or do you want to sit in the snow a little while longer" Matt asked crossing his arms teasingly.

TK looked up at his brother weighing his options, sitting anywhere with Kari was heaven to him yet it had been a tradition among the digidestined for years to go Christmas shopping together.After shopping they would head to Matt or Tai's house for dinner and opening presents."Let's hit the mall," he said taking Kari's hand leading the way.

The mall was packed as usual with the holiday hustle and bustle.As they entered the kids took off their jackets letting the heat of the mall warm them.Izzy looked up his dark eyes searching the area seeming to take in everything."Okay guys we decided that we just each buy a gifts for each other and meet up at eight by the fountain".

"Sounds good to me" Sora said heading off one way.The others followed her example each one going a different way; soon only TK was left.

He watched as Kari walked away a faint smile playing on his lips.He loved her more than anything else in the world, and this year was going to be the year he proved it to her and himself.First he had to take care of the others so he headed to the sports shop to take care of Davis and Tai at the same time.

For the digidestined eight o'clock came very fast.Ken sat at the fountain with his pile of bags.He drummed his fingers impatiently waiting for the others 'Why can't they just give everyone the same thing like I do, it makes things so much easier" he thought to himself.

"Hey Ken, been waiting long?" Davis asked as he ran up his arms loaded down with the colorfully wrapped packages.

"Not really" he answered waving to Cody, Joe, and Yolei as the two approached.

Yolei bowed an apology "Sorry there was a long line at the gift wrap, apparently someone needed this huge box done and tied up all of the wrappers".

Before anyone could answer Tai, Matt, and Izzy ran up their faces red from running "See I told you we didn't have to run" Matt said glaring at Tai while dropping onto a bench.

"Well sorry I'm hungry hate waiting for others" the ex-leader shot back "where are the others?"

"Right here" Kari said as she approached with Sora and TK.TK had a huge smile on his face his eyes glistening with pure joy.Matt noticed then as was about to ask his brother when TK gave him a wink and took Kari's bags from her.

Joe spoke up "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving how about we head to Matt's so we can eat before dawn".The other nodded in agreement walking out into a snowy night.The flakes fell slowly dancing in the wind seeming to have a life all their own.

"Tai if I have to tell you one more time your going to lose your hand that turkey still has a few more hours" Sora said swatting him away from the turkey for the fifth time.The bearer of courage didn't give up until she pulled out the large wooden spoon and chased him out of the kitchen with it.

Matt silently thanked the girl as he returned to the dinner preparation.He looked through the opening in the wall to see TK and Kari snuggling on the couch waiting for dinner, off in there own little world.

Kari sighed with happiness and she sank deeper into TK's arms.As she did she felt TK kiss her on the head and whisper in her ear "I love you".

"I love you too," she said closing her eyes savoring the moment wishing she could say like this forever.Unfortunately her wish didn't come true as Davis's loud voice intruded on her thoughts.

"Come on let's open presents while the dinner cooks" his voice had a hint of childlike whining in it.

"I agree with Davis" Cody said sitting down on the floor by the tree eagerly looking around the tree.

The other entered the room settling in around the room."Okay Davis you can hand everything out" Tai said sitting between Sora and Joe.

Davis leapt into action grabbing the first package he could get his hands on.The quick frown passed over his face when he saw that it wasn't his, and handed it to Izzy.The red head looked at the card the ripped open the silver paper to reveal the newest edition of Trigonometry Trivia.The boys eyes lit up with joy "Thanks Yolei I can't wait to try this out!"

The girl smiled widely "Glad you like it" she said looking to Davis.

Once by one the pile decreased in size and the smells of dinner filled the room well into the night.About an hour later the only presents left under the tree where those belonging to the digimon, and the kids would deliver those the next day when they went to the digiworld.

"Well I guess that everything" Kari said a hint of sadness in her voice because she hadn't received anything from TK.She began to clean up the paper and bows when TK gently grabbed her hand kissing it and looking deep into her eyes.

"Did you think I would forget about you?" he asked sitting her back on the couch and running out of the room.

"Now what is he up too" she asked looking directly at Matt knowing what one brother knew the other was sure too have a vague idea about.

"I have no idea," Matt said hiding his head in the music book he had received from Cody.

TK entered the room with a huge box, about the size of Kari herself, wrapped in shining red wrap.Her eyes lit up knowing TK had gone way out of his way this year.Even Davis mumbling about that being the package that held up the line didn't bring her eyes away.

"Well open it" TK encouraged sitting down on the couch leaving her alone in the middle of the room with the package.All eyes turned to her as she tore away the paper revealing a large cardboard box.She pulled the top off finding a note that read 'Thousands of kisses'.Confused she looked in to see tons of little Hershey kisses filling the top of the box.

"All right chocolate, a girls real best friend" Sora said unwrapping one of the candies popping it into her mouth. 

Kari smiled and pulled them out finding another box, this one in green wrapping.She pulled it out and unwrapped it to find a vase with eleven long stem red roses mixed with baby's breath.Among the flowers she found another note 'Eleven wonderful years'.

She carefully set the roses next too the chocolates and peered to see if there was anything left, to her surprise she found another wrapped box.After the paper was gone she found the next note 'For fours years you have made me the happiest guy on earth'.She showed the rest of the astonished group framed pictures, four to be exact.One picture for every year the couple had been together.

Kari looked to TK who seemed totally at ease sitting off to the side; he nodded his head forward indicating for her to look in again.The bearer of light looked into what seemed to be the now empty box.At the very bottom lay a final piece of paper.Due to the size of the box she was forced to climb in, as she snatched up the small paper she heard the others gasp outside.

She pulled her hair out of her eyes and read the note 'One question'.She turned to TK with confusion filling her brown eyes.The confusion turned to joy when her eyes fell on TK kneeling on one knee in front of her, in his slightly shaking hand a black box holding a brilliant diamond ring.The jewels had been arranged to look like the crest of light, it shimmered from the rainbow colors from the Christmas tree lights.

TK looked up his blue eyes connecting with hers "Kari you are the light of my life and the only thing that would make it brighter is if you would do me the honor of being my wife".

Kari felt her legs turn to jelly and her head spin, could this really be happening she thought to herself.Not wanting to hesitate she jumped into TK's arms kissing him passionately on the lips.

A stunned Tai looked at the two then to Matt "I think that was a yes".

Matt nodded in agreement "You know this means we are going to be related now, may heaven help us both".

Tears streamed down both their faces as they broke their kiss and TK drew her into a gentle hug."Well was it a yes?" he asked quietly as he gently wiped her tears away.

"What do you think?" she returned kissing him again.This kiss was one of love and promise only hinting of the happiness to come.

The End

A/N: Well there you go my second Romance, sorry if it was a little short.Anyway please be sure to tell me what you think in a review, as I said before this is for Lace123's Christmas Takari contest.


End file.
